User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Inferno Princess Dia
Inferno Princess Dia Skill 'Five Light's Spirit (50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & boost to BB gauge fill rate) 'Burst 'Curse Three: Polton (14 combo random Fire elemental attack on all enemies & adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 14 BC) 'Brave Burst Forbidden Curse: Methacronon (16 combo powerful Fire attack on all enemies & adds Thunder element to attack and boosts BC production for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 16 BC) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Now presenting... Dia, the rainbow lead that brought BB spamming to an entirely different level. It was time for Rainbow Frontier to take a huge step forward and Dia did it. That said, let's talk about Dia! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Nice Leader Skill. Dia took BB spamming further during the Rainbow Frontier era. When rainbow conditions are met, the squad gets a 50% boost. Now, unfortunately, this isn't the best boost in the game. The best boost for rainbow leads is 100%, which is utilized by Quaid. Considering the fact that the 7* units have taken over the metagame, 50% isn't much when it comes to Leader Skill. Besides, you have to have five different elements in the squad, which limits your choices in setting up your squad. Dia also provides a 30% BB fill rate for the entire squad. While this is good to use, it is not the best. There is the Ares' Excelsior Leader Skill, which boosts BB fill rate by 50%. There's also Quaid whose 30% BB fill rate and 20% BC cost reduction equates to a 60% BB fill rate. Brave Burst Score: 6/10 Ugh... Dia's BB utilizes a 590% damage modifier, which is absolutely insane, right? Wrong. This BB is random target, which means that the damage is spread throughout all enemies, making it so unreliable. Perhaps, there's a use for this against single enemies, but when up against multiple enemies, this BB is too unreliable as the targeting doesn't focus on multiple units at once, making it relatively hard to spark if using normal attacks or single-target attacks. The Thunder elemental buff does look nice, giving the squad more type coverage. Non-Thunder units will never deal weak damage under this buff since they have an additional element to attack with. Super Brave Burst Score: 7/10 Dia's SBB utilizes a 350% damage modifier. This is an extremely low damage modifier for SBB. Most damage modifiers average around 500%, but this one is way below that. The 22% BC drop rate is nice, but it's not the best in the game. The best in the game is currently Feeva's 35% BC drop rate on her SBB. Like her BB, Dia provides the Thunder elemental buff, which gives the squad more type coverage. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: N/A This unit does not have Ultimate Brave Burst. Extra Skill Score: N/A This unit does not have Extra Skill. Arena Score: 7/10 Strangely enough, Dia was one of the best leads to use in Arena back in the Rainbow Frontier era. Now, not so much since Quaid completely trumps her spot as leader. Dia's 30% BB fill rate is quite sufficient to use, but it's not the best in the game as Quaid's BB effects on his Leader Skill equate to a 60% BB fill rate. Dia has a 20 BC Drop Check on her normal attack, which is dead-on average. It's not a bad Drop Check to utilize, but it's certainly not a good one to use either. Additionally, with her BB being random target, it's hard to rely on her to wipe the opponent's squad. You will need to fill her SBB gauge in order for Dia to attack all enemies. Stats Score: 6/10 Very low stats, especially in the survivability department. Her HP and Def are so low that it makes her have a tough time surviving enemy attacks. Her Atk and Rec stats are good as they help towards her damage output and her recovery. In terms of typing, my type preference for Dia is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10 With Rainbow Frontier completely revamped by Quaid, Dia doesn't really find much use in the squad as she used to. We can give her the fact that she's still at least usable. Dia's time was a good one when she first came out and her BB utility was considered very good back then. Her BB utility is still good even in the current metagame, but it's not enough to last much in the later content of the game. Conclusion Total Score: 6.8/10 Oh, Rainbow Frontier... how we loved that time period... Was Rainbow Frontier one of your favorite eras? Yes! No! Comment below on what you think of Dia! Did she revolutionize the old Rainbow Frontier? If she got a 7* form, do you think she can revolutionize Rainbow Frontier once again? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Flame Legend Vargas *Brimstone Emperor Alpha *Cataclysm Empress Feeva *Sylvan Excalibur Quaid Category:Blog posts